The birth Day
by XocoW
Summary: The Virgo Saint doesn't enjoy this tradition of celebrate each year of the life, but after having a morning with his students decides that after all maybe a dinner with friends can't hurt anyone, and even waiting for a special gift may be something good for his new life.
1. The breakfast

**.**

 **.**

 **All characters belongs to Masami Kurumada / Toei Animation**

 _Even if this supposed to be a little drabble, I finished with two little chapters. Still, aren't that long (I think so) and maybe, if you wish, I should submit a third one. But anyway! Here is and hope you enjoy it!_

 _I tried to make it like a continuation of Shiva and Agora's bday (the drabble can be found in this same account) and both happens after some years after the Holy War and the Saints are now alive yay! because... why not?! They just have "one year" of their new life by the way._

* * *

Since the morning he thought he shouldn't leave the bed. All day he decided to stay on his temple, but even if trying to escape from it, his two students that live with him decided to stay at his side. Oh, Shaka could remember well.

Five at the morning and he woke up as always. Decided to do some yoga and meditate before take a bath in his Temple's personal bath. Everything in his schedule was perfect, he liked to have his mornings always in the same way. But then, as he walked in front of one of his student's bedrooms to go to the kitchen, he realized something.

"It is my birthday…"

The Virgo Saint sighed and tried to keep calm. He wasn't a party person, that was for sure, and he really didn't care for his birthday. For Shaka was another way to give end to a cycle, and was kind of sad the fact that was about life. That day begin everything and now he should remember every year they day that being and how closer was to the end. That's why he didn't like to celebrate it, and his students and friends knew it. But every year they always tried to give him something.

Thinking that maybe that year was different, he walked to the kitchen just to find Agora and Shiva cooking. They were so concentrate in what they were doing, Shaka realized they didn't see him, but bad was his luck when he turned and hit himself with the corner of the door. He didn't yell, but gasp as something mundane touched him.

"Ah, master!" Shiva smiled wide.

"Good morning, master Shaka." Agora said with a warm tone as he come close to Shaka and showed a delicious dish. "You are in time to eat with us. We make some oat pancakes with different fruits.

"It was my idea. It was me who decided to do it." Shiva smiled widely placing a plate full of those in the centre of a table that was closer to the floor. "I hope you like them."

The Peacock Saint was getting everything ready with the utensils and some warm milk. As he was preparing the tea, Shaka didn't know what to say so just looked at Agora.

"Why?" he asked in the end.

"Master… do you really want to know?" Agora and he were talking in Chinese so Shiva couldn't understand, but he was being busy getting the tea ready. "Shiva has being planning this since yesterday even if I told him not to do so." He sighed and smiled. "He is even wearing man clothes."

"I can bet his underwear is pink with white laces and a heart on it." Shaka said serious.

Agora just kept in silence. Yes, for sure Shiva was wearing something feminine that wasn't at the sight of his master, and Shaka was smart enough to know it. Anyway, Agora blushed a bit thinking that Shaka knew enough.

"Ready!" Shiva said as he sat down and invited them to do so. "I know you like tea with milk, master."

"Not now, Shiva." Shaka said stopping the milk kettle. "I prefer it plain."

The Peacock Saint smiled but felt a bit stupid. Agora knew it so he accepted the milk and Shiva was smiling again. Shaka realized it but indeed he really didn't want to have a birthday like the common people. He knew Shiva prepared all this because of it even if he didn't say it and didn't want to show him he would enjoy it. Was a bit hard, but was the only way. That was how Agora learned when child.

"This pancake has blueberries, and this one has strawberries." Shiva pointed them with the folk. "Do you want any in special, master Shaka?"

"Well, I don't like so much sugar so…"

"That's why they are sugar free. The only sugar is the fruit." Shiva smiled almost closing his eyes. "Agora said he wants some with blueberries, so those are for him."

Shaka could feel Shiva's energy. He was now remembering when he was a child under his training; jumping and running everywhere and talking without stop even when was sleeping. Now Shiva was excited because Shaka's birthday, maybe he had another surprise or was expecting Shaka enjoyed it.

Anyway, he didn't want to stay the whole day without eating and the pancakes indeed smell good, so this time Shaka accepted to eat one with his tea. All the breakfast, Shiva didn't stop talking about this and that and sometimes Agora would help with the conversation. But Shaka was serious and just nodded or smiled to this. He couldn't lie, he enjoyed seeing those two alive again and loved them as if they were his children, well he liked to imagine was like that having a child. So as the time passed, he decided to eat another pancake and talk with Shiva and Agora about how they should visit India in the winter knowing how much Agora missed it and how Shiva was always getting sick in cold places.

When they all finished eating, the older of the Silver Saints rose up to leave the dishes where they needed to be. Shaka was still drinking his tea and could heard something that was breaking his nerves. He concentrate to hear what it was and found out Shiva was moving his leg. He was nervous.

"I need to go." Shaka said when finished the tea. He would prefer it with milk but now was too late. "I have things to do with the Patriarch."

"Today?" Shiva asked quickly. "Couldn't you take the day off?"

Again, the Virgo Saint decided to leave his serious face.

"No, Shiva. As a Gold Saint, I have responsibilities towards the Sanctuary."

"Yes I understand, I just thought… well…" Shiva smiled. "Anyway, would you like something special to eat? Or do you want us to do something for you? Anything?"

Shaka rose up, and Shiva did the same, still a bit full of energy and nervous.

"You shouldn't worry. I decided to give you both the day free. I will be busy till the evening anyway. If you want to go to the city or anything, do it." he smiled. "You deserve it."

Shiva nodded but was a bit sad or something, Shaka could feel it.

"Yes, master, we will." Agora answer placing his hand over Shiva' shoulder. "Namaste."

"Namaste." They both made a lightly reverence and he decided to move outside the kitchen.

The Virgo Saint moved to his own bedroom to get ready for the day and wear something better than just his white cloak. Some clothes from the India with plain colours were perfect for that hot day. Shaka was walking thru the hall when Agora came close to him and ask him some minutes.

"You are not going to see the Patriarch, right?" Agora asked.

Shaka was a great liar, even so he tried to don't lie but when was necessary. For him, it was necessary to escape from his own temple. He didn't want to remember was his birthday and Shiva was already being too much explosive about it.

He decided to say the truth, after all his oldest student was smart and could understand.

"I see…"

"Do you need something?" Shaka asked. "Why your question?"

"Well, I know you don't like to celebrate your birthday and… I understand always your reasons and never doubt you are such smart person, master Shaka." He made a little reverence. "But please, just this time, listen to my sister. I mean…" he looked to Shaka with a smile. "To Shiva. To my mate."

Shaka sighed and saw around. They were alone because the few servants were just arriving. He didn't exactly didn't know what to say. Personally, he felt a bit bad because couldn't go to Agora and Shiva's party for different reasons. But still, didn't want that, didn't want his birthday.

"Sorry, Agora. I already choose. I will come back later. I was being serious about you should take your day off."

But as soon as he moved, he felt how Agora held him close to give him a hug.

"I know you don't like it, but still… I need to show it in a way." Agora quickly leaved him and made a reverence. "I'm sorry master. Forgive me. I just wish you more years of illuminations and knowledge."

Shaka didn't know what to say. He just tried to keep calm. He didn't feel angry nor frustrated, but didn't want to say something terrible to one of his favourite students. He just smiled and let him rose up from the reverence.

"Thank you, Agora. I wish you this for you too."

Agora sighed and Shaka could heard him as he was walking thru the hall to reach the back exit of his temple and begging his walk to the Patriarch chamber. Even if he didn't need to go there, he would like to close himself in the big library they had or maybe just help to Shion in anything.

He saw some servants and give orders to clean the kitchen and try to be with Shiva all the time. He knew he was acting weird and maybe would need help in anything. But exactly as the servants leaved him, he could heard his student voice calling him. Shaka turned and saw Shiva jumping.

"Master, master." He said moving in a very energetic way. "May I talk with you?"

"But stop jumping, Shiva. You look like a child."

Shiva nodded and stopped his little jumps to then give a step towards Shaka.

They both now were in silence and neither the Virgo Saint nor the Peacock Saint decided to talk. But then Shiva couldn't more and let a sigh get out of his lips. He looked worried and came closer to his master who didn't move at all.

"I'm sorry, really, but I need to say it." he smiled "Happy birthday, master Shaka!"

The Virgo Saint was almost saying something about it when he felt the arms of Shiva around his body. He wasn't hugging like Agora did, he spent some seconds with his arms around and his face buried in Shaka's shoulder. Shiva was acting again like a child and Shaka didn't know what to do. He wanted to pat his back but then felt something.

"Shiva, are you crying?" Shaka asked to then see how his student showed his face and some tears was going out of his eyes. "Why are you crying? You shouldn't. Try to keep calm."

"No, master. I'm sorry is just… I'm very happy."

"Why?" Shaka asked without moving still. "You shouldn't be that happy. I thought we talked about this in your birthday." He said. "I'm really sorry for not going, but still I don't like birthdays."

Shiva didn't mind and smiled to then hug him even tighter.

"Master, you are alive." Shaka surprised a bit, indeed he was alive but couldn't understand why Shiva was like that. "This is our first year, we still alive."

"Shiva…" his master now decided to place his arms around Shiva's body to give back the hug. "The cycle of the live needs to keep going. Even if I'm alive, I'm getting closer to…"

"I don't care, you are alive now. In this precise moment you are alive, you are with me and with Agora and…" Shiva couldn't handle himself anymore. "I love you, master. Thank you for everything you had done for us. I love you so much." He smiled and saw Shaka to then cry harder. "Happy birthday!"

Shaka was smiling too now, and wasn't one of those simple smiles, but he was really showing something warm. He couldn't hide it anymore and hugged Shiva a bit tight to then kiss his head. In that moment he realized he forgot something his believes always said; live in the moment.

"I love you too, Shiva." He said. "I promise you the next year I will go to your birthday party."

"I don't care the next year." Shiva said without moving from Shaka's arms. "In this moment we are together and… is all I care."

"It is everything fine?" Agora was running fast as he could. "I heard Shiva was crying and…"

He couldn't say more. It was something weird to see; Shaka was holding Shiva as if he was a little child, both arms around and caressing his hair and with a smile in his face. Well, even if it was something weird, Agora wouldn't let that moment pass and run just to hug them both. Shaka couldn't believe how strong was his student when felt his feet wasn't touch the floor and the arms of Agora around. Shiva laughed a bit and held himself around Agora's neck to hug both.

"Ok, children." Shaka said trying to don't fall from his student's arm. "I think is time to finish this." He smiled. "It is better you two get ready then…"

"Why?" Agora asked leaving them in the floor, but Shiva was till holding himself on Agora's neck.

"Let's go to Rodorio." Shaka said fixing his clothes. "I bet Mu would like to give me some gift or anything, so let's give him time to remember is my birthday and how will do it as a surprise."

"I thought you said you need to go to the Patriarch." Shiva said cleaning his tears.

"He can look for someone else, Shiva. I will take the day off too." He said now changing to something serious. "Agora, tell to the servants to clean well my room, guest room and prepare some extra food." Agora nodded and moved quickly to the interior of the temple. "And you Shiva…"

"Yes, master?"

Both were in silence for a second, Shiva was still tearing a bit and Shaka just smiled.

"Why don't you go and change for something more… comfortable?"

"What do you mean master?" Shiva asked a bit curious.

"Well, as a female saint you should use a mask but as a male saint you don't need to. So, what if you mix both and wear something pretty still showing your face?" Shiva opened widely his eyes. "We will go to Rodorio, I want everyone remember you."

Shiva didn't remember quite well but after a minute thinking about it, but the first birthday he and Agora passed in the Sanctuary they three went to Rodorio and spend time together exactly that day. His master and his older mate thought he was a girl and let him go with a dress, but that was the only and last birthday he could use a dress because they found in fact was a boy.

"But, master Shaka, I thought you didn't like when I dress like a girl."

"In this precise moment you are a woman, Shiva." He said in the end. "Forget the past. This is our first year with a new life, so now I will not hide the fact you are this. You and Agora can do anything you want to be, you earn it." Shiva began to cry a bit more with those words. "And don't cry, my child. Go and clean those tears and put some nice dress. I bet you have a lot of them."

The Peacock Saint nodded and hug him one last time to then run to the interior of the temple.

As a Golden Saint, he should be serious about everything and maybe show that love to his students was wrong, but as a human being Shaka really began to don't care. It was true; this was his first year of life and needed to enjoy it, and even more now that the peace was around and his two beloved students too. He smiled to himself and thought that maybe was a good new life philosophy. Wasn't new at all, but take again that idea Buddhist idea he should bear every day.

While he walked thru the hall back to the main entrance of his temple and could see Agora smiling and Shiva showing off his dress, Shaka was thinking in that idea he would try to have the whole day that was his birthday at least; living the moment and nothing more.


	2. The dinner

.

.

.

"Happy birthday!"

After a long day in Rodorio and spending some time with his students, now Shaka was receiving hugs from his closest friends. Mu was there, indeed, he was just his best friend since they were just little kids that fought all the time. Aldebaran too, because was the kid who separate them when the ego fights begin. Even Aiolia and Saga decided to be there. The first one because was Shaka's friend since they both earn their cloths and lived so many years so close and the second one didn't mind the age gap because he remember well Shaka was a very smart kid that talked a lot with him and now both were bearing a high respect to each other as the powerful warriors they were.

"Thank you, guys. I'm glad you decided to be here…"

But suddenly he felt one more hug.

"Happy birthday, young Virgo!"

The other guest to the dinner Shaka decided to prepare for himself and spend some time with close friends was… Dohko. Since the Virgo Saint moved to the Sanctuary, Dohko took him as a protégé and was interested in be close to him. Shaka somehow remind him his old friend Asmita, his temples were and still be together, Shaka was very smart to know he wasn't a ghost and too, and more important, his student Shiva was a pretty lady he was trying to court.

"Thanks, old master." Shaka said to then take a deep breath. "I'm happy you are here too."

"Indeed." Shiva said to himself and blushed a bit. But was enough to let Agora know…

"Fine, fine." Agora said holding her shoulders. "Please, masters, take a sit now that we will begin to eat." He said to move his little sister to the table. "I bet you all are hungry!"

The Saints didn't wait too long to accept the offer. Shaka sat down to be between Agora and Mu, something that kind of bother him because then Shiva was at side of Agora and Dohko didn't waste the opportunity to be at her side and hold her hand. Saga was in the middle of Aldebaran and Aiolia and they couldn't believe how full of energy looked the old master… specially Saga that knew his friend Shion and how they supposed to be.

Some minutes after that, the servants arrived with different food and wine for the guests. Some juice for Shiva and Mu who didn't like the alcohol too much.

The talks were around the old times when Shaka was a child, Agora and Shiva listened well and were astonished to know that for example Mu and his master were enemies when children.

"He was a weird kid." Mu explained. "He was always trying to show us we were wrong in anything, so one day I told him he was just like us and he got really angry."

"Enough to begin to use his cosmos and fight in front of us." Aldebaran said crossing his arms. "Ah, remember that time when he opened his eyes and if it wasn't because Saga was around… well, I don't know what would happened."

"Something terrible, for sure." Saga smiled.

"Looks like the illuminated kid was a bit hot headed." Dohko smiled. "Just like Shiva."

She just blushed and drink some juice to don't try to answer that. Even Shaka did the same with his wine and coughed a bit.

"Well, but I must admit thanks to those fights we are now friends." He said. "Especially that time when Patriarch Shion made us train together for a big period of time."

"How long?" asked Aiolia.

"Since my birthday to his birthday." Mu smiled. "Imagine, six whole months being together. He never gave me a gift because we were enemies but I gave him a golden brooch for his cloak."

"So you can say Shaka still owe you a birthday gift, Mu." Dohko smiled to make them laugh a bit. "Hey, Shaka, I know what you can give me in my birthday."

"Please, old master, don't say it." Shaka was a bit serious, but already the other knew and Dohko didn't mind at all.

"You should let Shiva go with me to China. She can be the best gift."

Shaka sighed and covered his face. Oh, terrible the day he said yes when Dohko asked him if he could court freely to his student. He thought was a joke, he didn't realized his mistake till now. Agora didn't know what to say and just kept eating as while Shiva blushed without control.

"Well, that's true." Saga said after Aiolia and Aldebaran laughed a bit. "Your student is pretty, I must say, so Dohko has the reason."

"Who says that?" Aiolia said. "The guy who had a harem when Patriarch?"

Saga almost split his wine because of this. Even Shaka needed to laugh, but Aldebaran decided to keep with the joke. Maybe it was too much wine for them now.

"So, you are saying you are totally happy if someone give you a gift like… she?"

"Gods, guys, I'm just trying to be a gentleman with Shiva. Sorry if sounds like something else, Peacock Saint." Saga tried to hide his blush but still was visible.

"Ah, don't mind at all, great Gemini." Shiva answered with a smile. "I did understand what you meant."

"But to be honest." Mu said to then think some seconds. "It sounds like Shiva is just an object that can be give as a gift to someone."

"Oh no!" Dohko realized his mistake and turned to Shiva. "I'm sorry, I didn't mind to say that." He then turned to Shaka. "I meant that her presence will be a great gift to me. I didn't want to say anything else but that."

Shaka just moved his hand to make him know it was correct, he totally understood.

"And what about you, Shaka?" Aldebaran asked. "Do you wish something as a gift?"

"That's a silly question, Aldebaran." Aiolia said as he was taking a comfortable pose in his chair. "Shaka can't wish or desire anything, am I right?"

"Yes you are." Saga said. "But… what do you think Shaka? Don't you want something in special?"

The owner of the temple smiled to his guests and began to think about it. He didn't desire anything because was out of his discipline and life philosophy and his wishes were so simples as drink another glass of wine of spend time with his students or his best friend Mu.

"No, I think…" something passed for his mind but decided to keep it for himself. "I think I have all I need and want. So, no, Aldebaran. I don't wish any other gift but your presence in my temple."

"I don't care." Aldebaran said as he rose up to come close to his own Pandora Box. "We bring you some things we hope you like."

"What?"

So that was the reason why Aldebaran went with his cloth in the back. He was hiding some gifts inside it and Shaka never thought about it.

"Oh, Agora, bring our gift." Shiva smiled.

"You too?" Shaka couldn't believe it, especially when one of the boxes was already in front of him. "Why do you do this?"

"Well, it is your birthday, young Virgo." Dohko smiled as his hand passed his hand over Shiva's back to hug her. "It is normal that your friends give you some gifts."

Shiva was wearing a beautiful peacock pendant, Shaka didn't realized it till now that was giving his cold sight to Dohko to let him know that in front of him he couldn't be like that with Shiva. Dohko just smiled and removed his hand just to place it in Shiva's shoulder.

The Virgo Saint decided then to open the gifts. He almost laughed when saw that Mu gave him a golden brooch with the symbol of his zodiac sign. Shaka couldn't say no to that.

After receiving a book from Saga that talked about different teas and herbal drinks, a beautiful box of wood from Aiolia that bought in his last mission and a rug made in Brazil from Aldebaran, Shaka couldn't wait to open Dohko's and his student's gift. The Peacock and Lotus Saint give him some delightful incenses from India and a place to turn them on. But the Libra Saint decided to joke around and give him a book about meditations and yoga.

"You must be kidding." Saga said seeing the book.

"What? He might needed now that I'm dating Shiva!"

"You what?" Shaka asked a bit surprised. "You say you would court her only."

"Well, she said yes yesterday." Dohko smiled to then kiss Shiva's cheek. "So, happy birthday!"

Shaka was in silence. He then just sighed and opened the book.

"I might need this one and this one…" he was serious as his mates were laughing and Shiva was hiding his blush. "There is no meditation to handle this kind of things, Dohko."

"Ah, you will find one. And think about another one stronger… for the wedding?"

Now Aldebaran couldn't hide his laughter and Aiolia was laughing as hard him. Shaka couldn't believe this and just made a movement with his hand to show he didn't care. But anyway he smiled to Shiva and to Agora, who was a bit worried.

After some more laugh and talks, one by one the Saints leaved the temple. Dohko was the last one because asked to Shaka if Shiva could spend some more hours with him. Shaka was almost saying no when the Libra Saint invited to Agora too and promised to be only in the stairs. It wasn't like Shaka wouldn't trust, but for Dohko was normal because in his time he needed to do things like that.

The Virgo Saint was now alone as the servants began to clean everything. He told them to go now and could do it tomorrow, which they accepted because was almost midnight.

Now the hall was dark and Shaka walked with a smile on his face thinking in the whole day. Still, he began to remember Aldebaran's question. He never desired or wished anything, not even in his birthdays or any other day, except that moment. One word or, better said, one name passed thru his mind when the Taurus Saint asked him that.

His hand reached the door of his room as he was thinking in that, and stopped in the second the door opened. He smiled for himself and turned his face a bit to the dark hall. It was indeed darker than other night because some servants forgot to turn on the lights but he was still seeing something there.

"Happy birthday, Shaka."

A deep and mature voice could be heard easily.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come back till a month or two." Shaka said opening the door and laying his shoulder in the frame of the door.

"I said so, yes…" now Ikki was in the other side of the frame of the door. "But even if you have birthdays I thought that maybe would be good to come and visit you."

The young Phoenix was smiling in the way he only could do and wearing a shirt without sleeves as he used to when was younger. From the five Bronze Saints Shaka knew, Ikki was the closer and even could say was his best friend. But of course, after some time together, weren't friends anymore.

"I'm glad you came." Shaka give a step forward to hold Ikki's face. "I was thinking in you."

"I bet you was." Ikki smiled. "I heard you have a great time with hose children of you."

"Do you mean Shiva and Agora?"

"Yes, the white peacock and the big bear." Ikki kept talking but stopped when Shaka pushed him slightly to the wall. "So, suddenly you like birthdays?"

"Where is my gift, Ikki?"

"Oh, whoa… even you are asking gifts." He laughed and held Shaka close with a hand in his neck. "Well, then let me give you a gift."

The Virgo Saint closed his eyes as the lips of his lover came close enough to rub his lips. But wasn't enough for any of them and the kiss was present when Ikki held Shaka's face with both hands. Both smiled and let another kiss appeared.

"Hey, Shaka." Ikki said without moving so much and keep being close to him. "I'm tired so… I should go to the guest room and rest a bit."

Now the Phoenix Saint moved to kiss Shaka's cheek and walk in direction to the guest room, but he felt the grip of Shaka's arms around his hips and again a kiss placed in his lips. But this kiss was now longer and deeper. Ikki closed his eyes and let a slightly sigh go out feeling the caresses of Shaka's hands around his neck and shoulders.

"Stay with me." Shaka smiled to kiss his forehead. "My perfect gift would be sleep at your side."

"Shaka, I thought we talked about taking time about that."

"What do you mean?" Shaka asked very serious without understand.

The youngest laughed a bit. Of course he was talking about sex, but Shaka was talking about really sleep at his side. He smiled and kissed Shaka's lips to then move inside the room.

"Just don't tell to our children."

"Do you mean Agora and Shiva?"

"Of course!" Ikki laughed holding Shaka's hand. "C'mon, my warrior, I'm really tired."

"Yes, my phoenix." He again held him close enough to find his lips. "Let's sleep."

The door of the principal bedroom closed slowly before the lights began to turn up. It wasn't a servant, but Agora and Shiva who were going back after spending some time with Dohko. They were happy that his master decided to enjoy his own birthday instead of just be a grumpy saint all day.

Both students give each other a good night kiss and hug to go to their room. After all, was midnight now and September 20th was arriving.


End file.
